A Russian In Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Piotr knows he can tell his best friend anything . . . anything but that undeniably powerful love that echoes through his every thought and moment.  Odd Slash Pairing.


Title: "A Russian In Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Piotr knows he can tell his best friend anything . . . anything but that undeniably powerful love that echoes through his every thought and moment.  
Warnings: Slash, Odd Pairing  
Word Count: 1,000  
Challenge: Fan Fic Land's weekly drabble challenge for 30 August, 2010: "In the shadows"  
Date Written: 2 September, 2010  
Disclaimer: Piotr "Colossus" Rasputian, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Professor Charles Francis "Professor X" Xavier, Erik "Magneto" Lehnsherr, Spiral, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Piotr nearly jumped out of his hide when Kurt bamfed into the shadows just behind him. His heartbeat quickened at the sight of the deep, sensual eyes that gazed at him like two pools of pure gold sparkling in the shadows. "Mein fruend," Kurt asked softly, his pointed, blue tail swishing from side to side, "are you all right? You have been out here for quite a vhile."

"I am fine," Piotr swiftly assured him. He hoped that Kurt did not detect the slight rise of his voice but knew from the flicker in his yellow orbs that he had indeed noted his emotions but also had no clue as to why he was so upset. "Ze Professor has called for us, Piotr. It appears zat Cerebro has located a new mutant, and he vishes for us to reach ze child before Magneto does."

Piotr nodded as he forced down the lump that had risen into his throat, but he dared not trust his voice enough yet to voice his affirmation.

"Vill you be coming zen?"

Piotr nodded again, and when Kurt still hesitated, he forced himself to speak. "Da," he agreed, sounding strangled, "in a moment."

"Very vell. I shall tell zem." Kurt hesitated a moment longer, and Piotr's heartbeat roared within his ears as he gazed directly into his eyes again. "Are you certain you are all right, mein fruend?" He made to touch Piotr's shoulder, but the Russian took a step back.

"I am fine," he insisted. "Just . . . thinking."

Kurt granted him a small, reassuring smile even as he wondered why he had pulled away from him and struggled to keep his own feelings of hurt from showing. "Very vell, but . . . Piotr," he spoke, still gazing into his wonderful baby blues that were cloudy with the torment in his heart, "sometimes a man's zoughts can become too burdensome to veigh upon his shoulders alone." The tip of his tail twitched, and Kurt was glad that it remained in the deeper shadows so that Piotr could not see his tail's telltale sign of his own nervousness. "Should zat ever happen, should you ever vish to talk about anyzing, anyzing at all, I vill be here for you, mein fruend, if you vill allow me."

Piotr nodded again and waited, focusing on the pounding of his own heartbeat that he was surprised the advanced hearing that Kurt's pointed ears offered him had not picked up, for him to leave. He would not, could not, fall into the trap he offered so unwittingly. Kurt was the dearest friend he had ever had, and he would have trusted him with absolutely anything, anything but this burning pain searing his heart and the reason for it.

He was in love with his best friend, and Kurt would never understand. He'd almost lost him today in the heat of battle, and Piotr had realized then how completely empty his life and soul would be if not for his beloved Elf. Kurt was the brightest star in his whole world, and without him his life was a dark, bottomless, and pitch black abyss of despair. He made everything worth doing, and most especially the world worth saving, but without his merry mirth, brilliant wit, endearing charm, and breathtakingly handsome visage in his world, there'd be naught left for Piotr in this world.

He had thought him dead today, when Spiral's sword had appeared to drive through his body and he'd lain so still. He'd thought him gone from him forever, and in that moment, he had known what true Hell was. The fact that Kurt still lived, that it had all been an elaborate ruse to trick Spiral and allow Kurt to get close enough to her to deal the winning blow, had been a miracle in Piotr's eyes, but during those few moments he'd thought he had lost the man he loved, Piotr had finally came to understand just how infinitely much Kurt meant to him.

He loved him. He'd already known that, but he had simply not realized until today how powerful that love was nor how it filled his every fiber. He loved Kurt, but his friend would never understand. Indeed, if he was to tell him, Piotr knew, from the Biblical verses concerning homosexuality he'd had thrust down his throat in the past, Kurt would turn from him. He would look at him as though he was a monster, gaze at him with the same venomous and heart-rending hatred that had so often been forced upon him for appearing to be a Demon.

Piotr shook his head sadly. How Kurt could look the way he did, know that magick was real and that a person's differences in species, looks, abilities, and religious beliefs did not make them a monster, and still worship in the manner in which he chose was beyond him. Piotr had a deep respect for the Christian faith and for God, but he would never abide by the word that man had written down in the Holy Bible. Gays were not evil, but his beloved Kurt appeared to believe every word that had been written in the Christian's handbook.

If he were indeed to turn upon him in hatred, or even fear, Piotr knew his heart would break and his soul would be destroyed beyond any hope of repair. Kurt had secretly become his whole world, but he would have to love him from a safe distance, hidden within the proverbial shadows, and never let him know how he felt. He could not stand the thought of losing his beloved Kurt, but most of all, he could not stand the thought of hatred directed him ever filling his wonderful, golden eyes. He would never stop loving him, he knew, but he'd also simply never be able to tell him. Still, as long as he had his star shining in his life, Piotr knew his world would indeed be bright. Smiling gently, Piotr headed inside.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where four teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!


End file.
